


Hike in the Woods

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Autumn, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Nature, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers go for a hike, with some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hike in the Woods

The leaves are orange and they crunch under foot.

Sam and Dean have never been in one place long enough to notice things like that; but there has been a lull in cases and now Sam runs down the road towards there motel room feeling a chill in the air.

Sam pushes through the door and looks around, a small smile on his lips as he looks for his brother.

Dean is sitting on the bed and quickly shuts the computer that is in his lap, Sam rolls his eyes.

"Dean we should do something," Sam says as he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, closing the door and puffing out air.

"I agree Sammy but there ain't nothin for us to hunt," Dean pushes the lap top to the bed and stands up stretching.

"What has it been, like a month? Maybe I could call Garth, see if he's heard of anything."

Sam just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Not a hunt, anything but a hunt... Maybe we could go for a hike, there are some pretty nice forests a couple miles up the road. Natures pretty beautiful, if you just give it a chance."

Dean shakes his head and sinks back onto the bed, "God Sammy, you're always trying to make us do healthy shit like that, what's the deal? Natures nature, nothing beautiful about that; we know first hand that this world is full of nothing but ugly."

Sam just shakes his head and grabs the computer from Deans side, flipping it open and typing in a search for hiking trails in their area.

Dean frowns but doesn't put up much of a struggle, although as soon as Sam finds a trail, Dean glares at the computer as though it insulted him.

\- - -

The next day, Sam is stuffing sandwiches and organic apples into a backpack in the back of the impala, and Dean is praying for a way out of this.

As if on cue there is a flutter of wings and a dark haired, blue eyed man stands beside Dean, hands dug deep into his tanned coat. 

"Cas," Dean breathes but he doesn't have time to jump, or smile at his friend because he notices the man standing behind Castiel. 

Dean glares at the trickster and steps around Castiel to get into Gabriel's personal space.

"What are you doing here?" 

Gabriel simply smiles and boops Dean on the nose, "To go on the hike with you two, don't be rude." 

Dean is startled, "how do you know were going on a hike?" 

"We always know what your doing," the snarky smile never wavering from Gabriel's face. 

"Fine," Dean grinds out, "but your driving with us..." 

Gabriel's smile slips and Dean feels a bit better.

\- - - 

The car crunches over the gravel in the parking lot on the outside if the trail. As soon as the car stops fully, the two angels step out of the car on shaky legs. Castiel stretches and shakes his coat out, so it's sitting properly and Gabriel just holds his stomach, trying not to be sick.

Dean chuckles and gives Gabriel a slap on the back as he passes him; Gabriel glares and straitens up.

As Sam gets out of the car, he pulls a chocolate bar out of his pocket and holds in out to Gabriel's. Gabriel follows Sam onto the trail with a wide grin plastered on his face, following his sweet treat away from Dean and Cas.

Sam gives the bar to Gabriel and Gabriel pockets it, opting to grab Sam's hand and run through the thick canopy of trees; Sam's shouts can be heard from where Castiel and Dean stand at the entrance.

Dean glares at the ground, trees and even the sky, until it's covered in orange and red leaves. He feels a cool breeze blowing over his face and he shivers, wanting to glare at the wind as well. 

Dean didn't want to be here, he should have pretended to be sick, or made up a fake hunt, but Dean new Sam could tell when he was lying. Stupid genius Sasqatch. Dean shoves his hands into his pockets.

Dean grumbles under his breath and listens to Gabriel's annoying explanation of how old each tree was. He looks up only a couple times to see if his brother is as annoyed as he is with Gabriel's antics, but Sam seems to be handing on every word. 

This makes Dean even more angry until he feels an arm thread through his.

He looks up, surprised, at Castiel who is still looking forward and around at the surrounding forests. 

Dean finally looks away from the ground and realizes just how beautiful the forest is; the vibrant reds, oranges and yellows of the leaves, still dotted with greens from their previous glory.

Dean sighs and listens to Gabriel, but now he's quieter and when Dean looks, Gabriel has his arm intertwined with Sam just like Castiel is with him.

Castiel squeezes there arms together and gestures over to an old tree, it is huge and ancient. 

"I watched the seed of that tree fall into the ground," Castiel says quietly, and then explains what the forest used to look like, and how all the trees fought to grow to the height they are now.

Dean smiles and pulls Castiel into a tighter grip, not minding the cool air or Gabriel's voice as it wafted over in the breeze. 

Now Dean is happy just being here with Castiel, and looking around at the beauty that is nature.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, I haven't posted in a while and I feel kinda bad. But I hope you like it!!


End file.
